


i'm the bad guy

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intrulogical, M/M, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan is better at comfort than he thinks he is.





	i'm the bad guy

As Logan steps into his room, he's met with the muffled sound of sobs and a boyfriend who looks up guiltily, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"Oh, hey, Lo!" Remus chirps with forced manic enthusiasm. He looks crumpled, like he's been run over by a lorry, his mouth drooping and his eyes red-rimmed and swollen. Logan hates it.

"Hey," Logan says gently, locking the door behind him and crossing the room to sit next to his boyfriend. "What's wrong, Remus?"

"Nothing!" Remus scoffs. "There's just no birds trapped in jet turbines and mice with no heads and zombies ripping their limbs off and of course, Thomas _still_ hasn't jumped out of a moving car, and-"

"Remus, that is not the issue and you know it," Logan stops him, his voice still soft. Remus looks down at his clasped hands, and more tears bubble to the surface.

"I- am I the bad guy?" He asks.

"What?" Logan asks, surprised. Remus shifts uncomfortably.

"Thomas hates me," he says simply. "And the others- Deceit likes me, we're friends, but Patton thinks I shouldn't be here at all, I think Virgil's still kind of scared by me, and my own _brother_-" He stops, and Logan can see a wealth of conflicted emotion well up in Remus's eyes, the way it always does when the topic of Roman comes up.

"No," Logan says. "You are not the bad guy. You are startling, I suppose, but that doesn't make you bad. Thomas is just unsure how to deal with your impulses, I think. Talking to him when you first arrived was helpful, but I think perhaps he needs more. That is _not_ on you. You encompass a part of Thomas's imagination that it is important for him to accept, and the others need to accept you, too. Especially Roman. You two share duties and you should be working together to assist Thomas. It is not your fault that Roman is unwilling to do that at present."

"But-" Remus pauses, looking up. "I know I'm messy and loud and I talk about inappropriate things like butts and baby bird intestines. And I can't _help_ it, but I don't- I don't _hate_ it either. Doesn't that make me bad?"

"No," Logan says at once. "Look at people like Stephen King or Dean Koontz. They write immensely successful horror novels that have horrifying scenarios in them. And I would imagine they enjoy writing those things, even if they don't enjoy those things in particular. People don't call _them_ bad. _You_ aren't bad, either.

"And I'll- I'll physically fight anyone who says otherwise," Logan says. Remus laughs weakly.

"Don't fight people, Lo," Remus says, lifting one hand to caress Logan's face. He then promptly summons his morning star. "That's my job." Logan sighs.

"Your job is to be creative," Logan says, brushing the grey streak out of Remus's eyes. "That does not mean fighting."

"But it _could_," Remus argues. "Roman fights the dragon witch all the time."

"You have no dragon witch," Logan points out. Remus ponders, his fingers tapping his chin.

"I've got it!" He exclaims in delight. "A were-bear!"

"I'm...not sure I want to know what that is," Logan says. "But all right. You can fight that, I suppose. In the imagination, that is."

"I'd never bring it here," Remus says, with an offended sniff. "Unless it was to Roman's bedroom, maybe." He cackles, and Logan can't help the smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Come here," Logan says, and ends up with a lapful of Remus. He tightens his grip around his boyfriend's middle, soaking in Remus's warmth and the unique blend of smells that is wholly and completely Remus. He's foregone his prior brand of deodorant for one that mimics Logan's, and Logan can't help but feel warmth bloom inside at that realization.

"I don't even care, I decided," Remus says suddenly. "I don't care if I'm the bad guy to anyone else.

"None of it matters when I've got _you_."


End file.
